


Leave no man behind

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No editing we die like wonem, Post-Finale, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: This is basically a rage fic. I felt deeply offended by what happened in the series finale, so I wanted to fix it somehow.Spoilers for the series finale.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/591349
Comments: 33
Kudos: 166





	Leave no man behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rushed fix it, so forgive me for any OOCness or mistakes.

It’s no surprise to Steve that he doesn’t really manage to cut all communication with his Ohana. Most of his time is spent travelling, catching up with Cath and trying to get his head free from all the things that made life so difficult in Hawaii.

They visit Mary and Joanie for a few days, and after that, he pretty much goes where life takes him. Still, he manages to send a text here and there, letting people know where he’s going, or asking about how Danny’s doing.

It’s about three weeks before things start to get a bit weird. Danny’s replies get shorter and shorter, and everyone else seems to change the subject when he asks about Danny.

He tries calling Lou, but he keeps cutting the calls short, saying that they’re swamped with work.

On week four, he gets a call that makes his blood run cold.

“You son of a bitch! You fucking left him, one week after he was shot?!?”

Steve has to check the call ID again, just to make sure that he’s talking to Grace. “Gracie, he was fine. We talked, and he was okay with me leaving,” he tried to explain.

Grace curses again, sounding far too much like her father. “Sure, he was fine. He got kidnapped because of you, shot because of you, and the minute he’s out of the hospital, you leave him to deal with everything that was done to him by himself. Some friend you are. You selfish son of a bitch.”

“Gracie, it wasn’t like that,” he tries to explain.

“Oh, it wasn’t? So he wasn’t kidnapped, tortured and god knows what else? How many times did he risk everything to help you? How many times he left _us_ behind to help you? You didn’t care about any of that and you left him when he needed you. You’re nothing to me anymore, you selfish asshole.”

Before he can reply, Grace hangs up on him. 

* * *

Steve needs a few minutes to try to make sense of what happened. He checks the time and makes a call, hoping that Lou is still awake.

“Well, if it isn’t Lieutenant Commander McGarrett! How nice to get an actual call from you, my man!”

“Hey Lou,” he replies shortly.

Lou’s tone changes right away. “Is everything okay over there? Need help with anything?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Steve replies. “I need to know what’s going on with Danny.”

Lou is silent for a second too long, before he recovers. “What makes you think that something is going on with Danny? He’s still on sick leave. Doing PT. I think he should be starting on desk duty in a week or two.”

Steve shakes his head, but Lou can’t see him, so he has to explain himself. “Grace called me, Lou.”

Lou sighs. “Alright. What do you want to know.”

* * *

Danny is in the middle of one of his bad days. Rachel came over to pick up Charlie a couple of hours ago, he’s sore, and not in any mood to do his PT for the day, and he’s supposed to cut the heavy duty painkillers, so he picked the alternative kind for the day.

It sucks that ever since he was hurt his tolerance for alcohol has gone to shit, so with only a glass of bourbon he’s pretty sloshed. He doesn’t really care anyway, since he’s got nothing to do for the rest of the day.

It’s a nice distraction from his routine of PT and thinking about all the things he’s managed to mess up in his life.

Lou has made some noise about driving him to the department shrink, but he’s not going back to work for a week or two, so he’s not going to worry about that until he absolutely has to.

There’s a knock on his door, but Danny is far too buzzed to even think of answering. He’s a bit surprised when the door opens, and in comes Steven J. McGarrett. “What’re you doin’ here?” He asks in confusion.

Steve comes closer, sitting on the coffee table, in front of Danny. “Hey Danno. I thought I come check on you. Are you alright? I thought you would stay at mine’s.”

Danny smiles, laying back on his couch. “I’m fantastic! Not feeling any pain at all,” he said with a drunken smile.

Steve’s face grows worried. “Buddy, I don’t think you’re supposed to be drinking that much while you’re on painkillers.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’m off the painkillers for a while now.” Danny said with a smile.

Steve shook his head in concern. “Danny. You have got to take better care of yourself. Grace called me. She’s really concerned about you,” Steve pleaded.

“Well, she shouldn’t have called you!” Danny argued. “You left. It’s none of your business anymore.”

Steve shook his head. “Are you crazy? You’re the closest thing I have to a brother! Of course it’s my business!”

Danny shook his head, giving him a drunken smile. “Nope. You left, you’re free of this mess. Remember what happened to Joanna? The girl from the bar? You made the best choice by getting as far away as you could. Believe me, I totally would if I could! Don’t want you ending up dead, just ‘cause you’re stuck with me,” he said with a shrug.

Steve was shaking his head again. “No Danno. You’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I was an idiot to leave when I did, not realizing that I was leaving you hanging like that.”

Danny shook his head. “Nope. I’m an adult. I’m supposed to deal with it. ‘s not your fault that I’m a mess.”

Steve leaned forward, trying to catch Danny’s eyes. “Danno. You’ve stuck by my side time and time again, not really caring if I should deal with stuff by myself. You even got kidnapped and shot this time!” Steve argued. “And I didn’t even apologize,” He muttered to himself.

“What?” Danny asked, confused.

Steve smiled sadly. “Rule number one, when you get someone shot, you apologize.”

“You didn’t get me shot,” Danny argued quietly.

“Well, you got kidnapped because of me, and then you got shot because of that. So I guess an apology is in order.” He said with a sad smile. “I’m truly sorry, Danno. Would you forgive me?”

Danny looked at Steve’s earnest expression, nodding in agreement. “Apology accepted,” he muttered around the lump in his throat.

Steve’s smile widened. “Would you let me stay with you? At least until things get better?”

Danny looked away, seeming insecure. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Buddy. I’ve been an annoying ass for months, or even years, and you’ve never made me feel like a burden. You’re family! I just want a chance to return the favor. I really hope I’m not too late,” Steve pleaded.

Danny took a deep breath, finally nodding. “Ok, but we’re staying at your house. For some strange reason I miss the sound of the waves when I go to sleep,” he grumbled.

Steve pulled Danny close, smiling in relief. “Whatever you want, Danno.” He was not going to tell him about his plans to transfer the house to his name, or any other ideas he’s had while he was away. They had time to talk about them. All the time in the world, since he wasn’t planning on leaving again anytime soon.

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really hope to hear what you think of this! I hated how Danny was basically left behind to save himself, so I basically vomited this. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
